Fire at the Third Bar
by msdarling
Summary: Jinx runs away from Kid Flash after seeing him in a compromising position Semi AU
1. Prolouge

**A/N: **I've been working on this story for a while and I finally feel that I can post it.

Hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but if wishes were fishes I'd take up fishing

----

Jinx entered her apartment building with her arms full of bags and a cell phone attached to her ear.

"Yes Rae I know he's a commitmentphobe. Uh huh yea…Well It's just that we started to you know… I thought I told you! ... Haha Yea it's great," She sighed blissfully, "I think he's finally settling down. Speaking of which are you ready for your engagement party? Of course I'll be there! You and Gar are finally getting ready to tie the knot." She laughed as she entered her apartment.

"I think it's safe to say that everyone knew you were going out…. Don't act shocked. You lose your cool demeanor when you lie… Alright Well I have to go… Talk to you later." Jinx hung up the phone starting to put away groceries.

She started humming to herself softly while dancing around the kitchen. Throwing out the bags I noticed the bedroom door was closed.

'He must be sleeping maybe he'll want some company.' She grinned imagining them spooning like they did a few nights ago. Opening the door silently she soon regretted the action.

Wally was asleep, naked, with a brunette, also naked, in a compromising position.

Jinx turned around walking out the door. Her mind muddled with thoughts she allowed herself to be carried with the rush hour crowds. Trying to think of what had helped her get over Stone when he had left. A small Jewelry Store on the outskirts of town had been her solution. She had robbed every single piece of merchandise, hoping that he would get in trouble for the theft. "A lot of good that'll do me now," She mumbled, seeing as she was on the right side of the law. Her body was subconsciously being dragged toward the train station and then onto a departing train to Gotham City.

Her brain scolding her every step of the way, 'You thought he would love you didn't you. You thought he'd give up all those pretty groupies just because he fucked you? That was all it was a simple fuck. Come on no one can love you! You're a jinx!'

Jinx's eyes rimmed with tears begging for release. They sought to numb her from the pain in her heart. But she wouldn't let them fall. She wouldn't allow my self to cry over the bastard. "No, I'm going to hide in a new town. Start a new life where I wouldn't be known as Jinx but as someone else, a hard working civilian, not a metahuman. I don't need Wally or his precious city; I'm going to live on my own." She spoke to herself.

Jinx exited the train with a plan in motion, finding the nearest salon dyeing her hair black and purchasing contacts. Everything on her new look list being checked off she just needed somewhere to sleep…. "Yea like I could find someone who would want to share an apartment with…" SMACK! "What the fu…" She had run into a telephone pole. Her finger tips buzzed with anger. "That stupid ass ugh"! She shot the telephone with a hex not caring if anyone had seen her do it. It just wasn't her fucking day. The hex shot up the telephone pole sending all the fliers attached to it in toward her face. Ducking in time sje stuck her tongue out at the pole "Nananan ompf." A bright blue flier hit her face. "Stupid bad luck" She mumbled peeling the sign away from my face reading it as she did.

_Wanted One Roommate _

_Call For Appointment_

_203-761-3345_

An hour later she was in front of Ashley's rather large apartment complex. She rang her button and walked up to room 666 on floor 13 ironic right. A perky blonde haired girl with bright green eyes welcomed me. She was tall and skinny in a natural athletic way. She wore low rise jeans with a beaded flowing halter dress on top.

"Hi I'm Ashley," she said enveloping me in a tight hug reminiscent of Starfire's.

"I… can't… breathe…" Jinx managed to reply.

"Omigod sorry. I just don't know my own strength. Heh. So anyways come on in!"

Jinx followed Ashley toward her couch. "Do you want anything? I've got chardonnay, beer, juice?" She asked politely the image of a perfect hostess.

"I'm fine thanks."

She smiled, "Okay so let's get down to business do you have an application?"

"No I don't it wasn't specified." Jen answered.

"Oh good they're such a bore. So tell me a little about your self like current place of residence, job, etc etc." She gave Jinx a smile.

And, before Jinx could stop it, she had started talking about her previous life. Her mouth opened and she couldn't stop talking and it helped her so much to tell someone what she was going through. She didn't even realize until to late that she had started to cry. She allowed her self this one moment of weakness for a man she thought loved her, but after today the old Jinx would be back.

She told Ashley she had no job, house, or anything for that matter. That she had to leave Jump City because the only reason she had had friends there were because her boyfriend introduced them to her and it would be awkward having to hang out with them with him near. "And now you must think I'm a total nut job and you won't consider having me as a room mate."

Ashley came over and gave Jinx a hug. "You know what you need?"

"A therapist?"

Ashley laughed, "That could be good to but I was thinking more along the lines of cinema therapy. A good dosage of Upside of Anger or The Secret Life of Girls maybe. Do you know how to open a pull out couch? There are blankets and pillows in the closet on you're left. The rents 1,500 each month is that good?"

Jinx smiled for the first time that day. "Thanks Ashley."

"Not a problem were going to be best friends! Just so you know and it'll be a big sleepover! I have a feeling that your gothic outlook on life and my perky cheerfulness will mess ever so well!"

"Yea if I don't kill you first."

Ashley laughed preparing some hot coco and popcorn. "We have to plot revenge on your ex first then you can kill me. But you may want to wait until after you get the job at the bar I work at."

Jinx glanced at Ashley from the closet, "Well you need a job Jen and there's an opening at the Third Bar so you now have a job."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean no ones been this kind to me except my friend Rave… Rachel…"

"Because I need more Goths to convert into Stepford Wives." Ashley deadpanned. "Seriously it's because you need a friend and I happen to have an A in the friendship department and because I need some one to help pay rent with me."

Jen nodded sitting on the now made bed. "Makes sense," She mused.

"Mhmm and just to warn you," Ashley gave me a mug of hot chocolate and went to grab hers and the popcorn. "I'm the biggest clutz ever!" As if to prove her point she tripped sending hot chocolate and popcorn everywhere. I laughed helping her pick stuff up. 'So if my powers ever fritz I can blame it on Ashley.' Jinx thought smiling at how perfect her new room mate situation was going to be.

"Come on Jen let's watch The Upside of Anger first!"

Lying down next to Ashley with a bowl of popcorn between us watching a movie Jinx thought aloud to herself 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans and I never will

Jen walked down the shady street toward an illuminated bar tucked into the corner of the back alley. It was the only building on the street that had lights on. The building was small but contained a small stage for entertainment, a dance floor, and a bar. Near the dance floor there was a place where sit down and have something from the kitchen. The drinks were great, entertainment amazing, and the food was to die for.

When Jen entered the bar she was greeted with lustful stares, whistles, and crude names. She smiled basking in the attention she had always loved being in the spotlight. The remarks may have been a product of her micro mini skirt and see through top. Though truth be told, Jen could have walked around in sweats and still have men undress her curvaceous figure with their eyes, even in front of their wives or girlfriends. She started to walk toward the bar when a man dropped a napkin in front of her path. Jen felt eyes follow her as she bent down to pick it up giving everyone a view of her lacy pink boy shorts. She flicked her black hair back and handed the boy his napkin back. The boys cheered as she placed it in his lap before heading toward the bar. It was 6 o' clock on a Monday so only the drunks and college kids were here making it pretty quite compared to their normal crowd.

"Jen could you throw these guys out for me?" Ashley nodded over toward the end of the bar.

Jen looked as one of the two drunken men fell out of his seat. "Yea, sure,"

Jen grabbed the man who had fallen off his stool by the collar proceeding to drag him out the door onto the street curb. Closing the door behind her she leaned against the door feeling tired, she had felt tired all day like the energy had been drained out of her.

'I slept till noon… I don't know why I'd be tired…'

"Ash can you help me get this other guy out of here?"

Ashley looked at her confused but nodded in agreement. They both managed to pull the other guy out of the bar and on top of his friend.

"Jen are you okay?" Ashley's eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just been tired and hungry lately." Jen replied seating herself heavily on a bar stool.

"Have you been eating enough protein? Doctors say that you need..."

"Yes Ash, I know what Doctors say," Jen rolled her eyes cutting Ashley off. "Could you ask John if he'll make me a double chocolate milkshake?"

"You should really have some…"

"Ashley yes I know I should have some protein! But I'm craving for a shake! Will you please give me one?" Jen pleaded.

Ashley rolled her eyes filling out the order and calling it in. "You sure you're not PMSing or anything you haven't glared or punched anyone lately."

"Don't you usually get more moody when you PMS?"

"Yea but knowing you, Queen of bad moods, you would get nicer."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well see I'm a very happy up beat person," A light from the stage hit Ashley as she spoke. "And you well you're a moody yelling screaming gal and that's what happens to me when I PMS." A dark light hit Jen.

"CHARLIE WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Jen snapped.

Ashley handed Jen the milkshake. "There's the Jen we know and love! Now come on I have to talk to Charlie about what band will… whoops" Ashley had tripped knocking over a bowl of peanuts and a beer belonging to some sketchy, will-put-date-rape-drugs-in-your-drinks guy.

"I'm sooo sorry. I'll pay for it!" Ashley gushed.

"It's alright little lady just give me your number and we'll call it even."

Ashley giggled and blushed. "Oh okay," She pulled out a pen and wrote down a number on his napkin. "Here."

"Thanks sweetie, I'll be calling you real soon." The man winked as Ashley giggled waving as she walked around the bar to Jen.

"Please don't tell me you gave him your number!" Jen hissed. The chocolate was helping pick her up big time.

Ashley laughed, "Woo Jen that was a good one! No I gave him that dumping hotline number."

Jen stared blankly at Ashley.

"You know you have them call the number and they berate the caller saying how lame or ugly they are."

Jen almost choked on her milkshake she was laughing so hard. "I have got to try that one!"

"Seriously though Jen, are you PMSing because I can't think of why you wouldn't be your cheery self lately."

"Hmm I'll check when I get home I have it on my calendar. Is that okay mom?"

"Okay." Jen watched as Ashley neared the stage where Charlie, the owner of the bar, was. Charlie was a frat boy at heart. His major in college was partying. He even wrote a thesis paper on it. So what's a frat boy going to do right out of college with no job? Why he'll set up his own little bar where they can have more parties! He had hired Ashley within two minutes of meeting her.

John who worked in the kitchen had been one of Charlie's frat buddies. He was cofounder of the bar and chef. He had gone to culinary school for a while before dropping out to help Charlie with the bar. Even without a complete education he was amazing! Jen could never figure out why he didn't go work somewhere else. He was good enough to own his own restaurant but he was fiercely loyal to his friends.

They had been a family the three of them sure they had hired other girls to help Ashley in the bar but they never stayed for long. When Ashley brought Jen with her to their monthly night in with John and Charlie she had added another member to the small close knit family. They had laughed over at Charlie's apartment. John had made Jen's favorite dessert and they had all talked over dinner about what there was to do in Gotham, where to eat, and where to shop. They had welcomed Jen in a way no one else had, with open arms. Jen felt happy with them. Sure they reminded her of the Hive at points like when Charlie and John would play DDR in the bar and turn it into a competition or when they had made Jen and Ashley go to a strip club with them, with out their consent. They were fun and loving but they could be a pain in the ass just like a real family.

"Jenny bo benny! Are you ready for our night in?" Ashley screamed skipping over.

Jen looked up at Ashley scowling, "Don't call me that."

"Psh, so are you ready for tonight?"

"What?"

"Tonight's night in at John's place! We're closing up early!"

"I forgot that was tonight! I have to run home and change!"

"You look fine Jen, real sexy like." Ashley laughed

"Har har I may look sexy but this skirt and top are way too small and tight for me."

"Didn't you buy those with me two weeks ago?"

"Yea… I guess I'm putting on some weight…"

"Nah, you're probably just bloated, anyway come on I'll drive you to the apartment so you can change and then we can go to John's house!"

"Okay but calm down spaz atazz it's not like Charlie asked you out or anything." Jen grabbed her coat walking out the door with a red faced Ashley on her heels.

----

"Okay what was it that Ashley wanted me to do?" 'I'm in my non unicorn pj's, I've got my keys, windows are locked, ummm god what was it!' Jen looked around their kitchen her eyes falling on a day by day calendar. 'Right!' Jen looked at the calendar she hadn't changed it since she got her job at the bar. Jen pulled off the month of April and the first few days of May landing on the 15th where in Ashley's handwriting were the words: NIGHT IN John's!!! Under that was the word END in big red letters. Jen stared at the piece of paper. She's missed her period again. She blew it off in March saying that the stress of her moving was the reason she didn't have it and again in April. Something was wrong and she couldn't pretend it was stress anymore.

**AN: **Sorry it's kind of boring but I have to develop the characters and the plot a little bit right? Thanks soo much for the reviews you guys rocked my world! Especially Anon. for the constructive criticism.

Thanks again!

Shay


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This end up.

Ashley stared at her friend asleep on the couch. Jen had passed out after dinner. Jen turned down the vodka slushies preferring a milk shake instead.

"So Wally West is coming back into town next week, I offered him a job." Charlie said casually.

John who had been watching Ashley watch Jen replied. "Wally's coming back? What happened?"

"I dunno maybe the girl he was dating broke up with him. He seemed depressed, Ash do you mind if Wally works with us?"

"What do you think is the matter with her?" Ashley addressed the two guys ignoring the question.

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

"She's not the same as when she came here. Haven't you noticed? She's so out of it, she's constantly eating, and she's always tired! Something has to be up."

"She has been drinking more milkshakes lately." John commented

Charlie sat in silent contemplation before saying, "She doesn't drink alcoholic beverages anymore…"

"Do you know why she came here?" John asked Ashley.

"She was running away from her boyfriend. I remember when I first met her, she was so broken. She had found her boyfriend sleeping with another girl."

"That makes sense. She doesn't talk much about her past except that her family's dead." John replied.

"I wonder if she's lonely." Ashley remarked.

"How could she be lonely when she has the three of us? How could she possibly be lonely?"

"Charlie, she means as in having a boyfriend lonely. I prefer being single while you and Ashley flirt more then friends should."

"We're just friends" Ashley glared at John trying to pretend she wasn't blushing.

John just nodded, smiling to himself.

"What about Wally? We could set them up!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What if she's not ready for another relationship?" Ashley asked.

"What better way to get over one relationship by getting into a new one?"

"It might be an unhealthy relationship if both Wally and Jen just got out of one." John countered.

"Let's see how they react to each other we can always decide later. They might hate each other." Ashley brought the two ideas together. "So it's agreed," She continued. "We'll look for chemistry and if we see it we will continue."

Ashley stuck her hand out. "Deal?"

John and Charlie followed. "Deal."

"I better get Sleeping Beauty home." Ashley nodded toward Jen. "How does she live with out a car?"

"You have one, you live with her, and you work at the same place. Why would she need one?" John rose to start clearing the table.

"Jen honey, it's time to go home." Ashley shook Jen lightly. "Come on honey."

Jen stirred "Mm no five more minutes!"

Ashley pushed the stray black hairs out of Jen's face. "Charlie will start stripping if you don't get up."

Jen shot up, "I'm awake I swear." She looked at Charlie hoping his pants were still on.

Charlie gawked at Ashley, "I take offense to that!"

"What happened...I'm so sorry! I can't believe I fell asleep!"

Ashley just stuck her tongue out turning her attention to Jen.

"Its okay, come on I'm going home."

Jen stood up following Ashley to the door.

"I'm so sorry, I feel awful."

John hugged her giving her a Tupperware container. "Don't worry, I saved you some dessert."

Jen smiled, "I owe you my life. I was starting to get hungry."

"I try." John lowered his voice nodding toward Ashley and Charlie who were awkwardly saying goodbye. "Will you look at them? I swear they're like third graders."

"They're just too nervous to admit that they like each other. I think it's sweet."

John rolled his eyes pushing Jen out the door. "Good Night Jen. Good Night Ashley."

"Night!" The two girls cried.

Jen tossed and turned in her sheets. Her thoughts ran in every direction. She sat up throwing the covers aside. The vision of her calendar had been haunting her dreams all night. Sitting on her bed with her head in her hands she started to think. 'Could I really be pregnant? We did use protection but I mean that's not 100 effective. Oh god…what am I going to do?' Jen stood up pacing her room. She needed a plan. 'Come on Jen you can do this. What was the whole H.I.V.E. Academy for if you can't put together a simple plan! I don't want Ashley to know but she'll get suspicious if I borrow the car for no reason, God why must I walk everywhere instead of using a car. Think…Okay tomorrow is my shift to buy food. I can go grab an EPT while I'm buying the food. I'll come home and take it with out Ashley knowing. Perfect!' Jen smiled satisfied with her self. She laid back down on her bed when another thought came to her, 'What if I am pregnant? What if…I'll deal with that when I get there, one step at a time. Just one step at a time.' Jen finally drifted off to sleep with one phrase in her head, "I can do this," Jen thought in her head, "I can do this…"

----

Jen had ran into the bar searching for Charlie. She needed to get the list and credit card from him so she could go shopping.

"Charlie where are you!" Her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Whoa Jen breathe what's the matter?"

"I need the list so I can go shopping for the stuff we need."

"Today's your turn? I thought it was Ashley's…."

"Just give me the list and the card Charlie, before I hurt you."

Charlie laughed nervously, "Hold on it's in my office just give me a second." He said before running away.

When he returned Jen grabbed the list with the credit card and ran out the door.

"Jeez what's wrong with her?" he muttered under his breath.

Jen had rushed through buying everything giving her ample amount of time to buy the test. Emptying the last of the bags into Ashley's car she drove toward CVS. Jen parked and got out of the car. At the door she stopped. 'Come on Jen you can do this!' She reached for the door.** '**Or we could wait until tomorrow to find out no harm in today,' Taking her hand off the door in discouragement. Jen passed back and forth in front of the doors attracting unwanted attention. 'Let's just get this over with!' Jen walked into the building searching for the right isle. She felt relived when she found it; no men would pester her in the feminine products isle. It was dangerous territory for them. Jen searched the row until she found the required goods. 'I didn't think there would be this many…' "Can I help you?"

Jen jumped out of her skin. She turned glaring at the sales woman. The sales woman smiled, "This brand is highly effective and has a 99.9 error free result. Oh and it's on sale to."

"Thank you but I was looking at…"

"Its okay honey I won't judge you."

"What do you mean judge me?" Jen snapped.

"You might be pregnant and from what I can tell," The woman's eyes rested on Jen's unringed left finger, "You don't have the support to raise a child on your own."

Jen glared, "I'll take the E.P.T."

"That's a good choice, come on I'll check you out."

Jen followed the woman to the counter. "It's 5 dollars and 59 cents."

Jen pulled out a ten giving it to the woman.

"Hope everything works out."

Jen nodded walking back to the car.

---

Jen read the instructions on the box in the bathroom of her apartment. "Pee on the stick and wait. That's it?" She stared at the box in glee. "I can do this!"

After completing the first direction she waited for the stick to change color.

Jen stood there in the small bathroom her eyes fixed on the little window. After what seemed like hours there was a small plus sign. Jen stared at the box in disbelief, "That little fucker!" All her training to control her powers vanished in those brief moments. She willed her powers to summon, to feel that crack of bad luck at her finger tips, but nothing happened. Her powers were gone. "Probably to help protect the fucking gift he left me. Right?" She addressed the heavens above, "So when I make a mistake and want a little bad luck to take care of it it cant be done now can it!" She screamed in a rage as she grabbed the used test and box walking toward the trash can in the kitchen. After burying it in the trash and putting it in the garbage chute she sat on the couch drained of all energy. "Make sense now doesn't it. It's been sucking all of my energy, eating all my food and just AGH!"

Jen stared at her phone book contemplating her future. She was pregnant. But was she ready to be a mom? The mother of a child who's father was a fucking ass. 'Sure she wanted kids someday but not his. She couldn't think of a curse worthy of describing him. Jen looked at the ad for an agency similar to Planned Parenting in Gotham again. 'I have choices. I could put the baby up for adoption.' Jen tried to picture giving the baby away. 'Easy.' She then tried to imagine life knowing you had a baby out there but you couldn't hug it, talk to it, or be in its life. 'I don't have to have this baby. There's abortion I could always just go to the clinic and have it done. That would be fine…' Jen picked up her phone punching in the number.

"Hello? Hi yes this is Jen Scott. I'd like to schedule an appointment for Friday. Is that possible?"

"Three, that's great, thank you."

Jen hung up the phone. Glad that she was getting this taken care of and no one would have to know. The bar didn't open until five so she had plenty of time to go there and back. She would talk with the doctor and figure out the best plan for her to get this taken care of. Jen slid back onto the couch turning the TV on. Jen fell asleep to the hum of the TV and her hand on her belly.

---

Jen sat on an exam table in a baggy shirt and loose jeans. The nurse had left after taking her vitals leaving Jen to stare out the small window.

"Hello Jen, I'm Dr. Weaver," The man extended his hand. He was tall and well built. His black hair had grey brushing at the temples. His face was tan showing that he didn't spend all of his time in the hospital or was addicted to self tanner. He seemed to be in his mid-forties.

Jen shook his hand, "Have I seen you before?"

"You may have seen me on the cover of News Week with the quintuplet Siamese twins.

Jen shook her head, "No but I recognize you from some where recently."

"Um I recently was able to stabilize genes between meta humans so that they may have children but I don't think…"

"That was it!"

"You have an interest in gene stabilization?"

"Umm … no not really but … um I'd love to see Raven and Beast Boy together. They're my favorite super hero couple." Jen feigned interest. "To think I thought this would have a bunch of doctors who failed out of med school."

Dr. Weaver laughed. "No, this is the best clinic in the city and we pride our selves on it. Not all doctors are in it for the money we like to give back to the community to."

"The world never ceases to amaze."

"Now back on topic, what are you in for?"

"I'd like to schedule an abortion."

Dr. Weaver's face showed no emotion. "Are you sure that's your final choice. You have other options."

"I know, I've thought about it. This is the only way right now."

He nodded. "Alright, we'll need to perform a check up first. We need a blood test, urine test, and I'd like to ask you a few questions while giving you an ultra sound."

Jen nodded. "What do you want to do first?"

"Let's draw some blood then I'll give you the ultra sound, after that you can give us the urine sample."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back a nurse will be in to take your blood." He turned and walked away.

"Hello," A nurse greeted Jen.

"Hi."

The nurse rolled the sleeves of Jen's shirt up, she sterilized the inside of her left elbow while wrapping a green piece of rubber above it.

"This may sting a little."

Jen nodded, needles no longer phased her after all the gun shots, knifes, star bolts, and birdarangs.

"All done dear," The nurse placed a band aid where the needle had gone in. "Now just follow me to where the ultrasound is."

Jen sat down on a raised hospitable bed with her shirt pulled up revealing her stomach.

"This will be uncomfortable so just hang on."

Dr. Weaver rubbed jelly all over Jen's stomach sending shivers down her spine.

"Okay," He started pushing the transducer probe on her stomach.

"Do you want to see the baby?"

"No, I'm fine."

The doctor nodded. "So why are you giving the baby up?"

"Right now my life is very hectic and I can't support this baby on my current salary."

"Perfectly understandable, but do you know that the clinic can set you up with a job that you can do even during the last stages of pregnancy. They pay well."

"I like where I work." Jen glared. 'I've decided okay! You can't make me change my mind you stupid…'

"Does the father know?"

"What?" Jen knew what he had asked but why had he brought it up?

"I said…"

"I know what you said but why does it matter?"

"Well sometimes the Father would prefer to keep the child even when you don't want to."

"I don't know who the father is." Jen lied blatantly. 'He's not going to make me sign a freaking consent form. If he knew of course he'd want to keep it.'

"Alright it looks good. We just need you to sign some consent forms and we'll need a payment of 350 dollars."

"Okay that's fine."

Dr. Weaver wiped the rest of the jelly off of Jen.

"The nurse will be in with the forms. Go up to the front desk to make an appointment. Nice to meet you Jen," He extended his hand once more. Jen shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, thank you for everything."

Dr. Weaver nodded and walked out of the door.

The nurse walked back in with a pen and a file.

"Here you go, just read through these and sign your name."

Jen nodded as she picked up the pen starting to sign on the x's.

She took the papers to the front desk giving them to the secretary.

"When do you want to schedule your next appointment?"

"Next Monday if that's possible."

She flipped through her book, "Is seven o'clock good for you? That's the only time Dr. Weaver will be available."

"That's fine thank you."

"Just bring the money when you come next time."

"Okay thank you."

Jen walked out of the clinic toward the nearest subway station. Her mind was on repeat the entire way home, 'It's all going to be okay.'

**A/N: **So any guesses on what she's going to do? I feel some flames coming on but you were all so smart last time when I thought I was sneaky maybe you'll see whats going to happen or maybe not….. I'm really appreciative of all the reviews I've received and I'd like to thank:  
Erin  
teacupsgalore (my beta reader)  
Kinnatta Nina Elric  
Coldqueen- your review made me laugh  
firefarire93  
FlinxStalker  
Shadow929  
Jinxed-dragon  
And the anonymous reviwer  
Thank you all soo much it means a lot to me that you guys like my story enough to review it!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: SO SORRY ** more after the story I rushed this out so I hope it meets everyone's expectations.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly Santa did not bring me the rights to Teen Titans.

Jen walked into the apartment oblivious of everything. A reoccurring vision of a dead baby had haunted her sleep that night. She had started to question her motives on getting rid of the life inside of her. It was her baby, a baby she could love, care, and protect. It would be someone who would love her unconditionally. Someone she could trust and love not to hurt her… She threw her bag and coat in the hall closet walking toward the center of the apartment. Her thoughts then traveled over to the man who had knocked her up, leaving her all alone to make this decision. "Stupid, fucking, bastardizing Kid Flash," Jen thought, "If I ever see him again he'll be peeing out of a bag for the rest of his life."

Jen heard the sounds of the basketball game before she could see who was there. Jen rounded the corner of the hallway before she could see who was in the apartment.

She saw the back of Charlie, Ashley, and John's heads, and a red head that she hadn't recognized before heads. John sat at the edge of the coach next to Ashley , who was not so casually trying to lay her head on Charlie's shoulder. The problem with her plan was that whenever Ashley tried to rest her head Charlie would stand up or move toward the Red headed guy.

"Um why the hell are you guys in the apartment?" Jen asked leaning against the wall.

"Oh Jen!" Ashley turned her head toward Jen away from the Tv. "Come over I want you to meet some one!" Ashley stood up pulling Jen in front of the couch. It was only then that Jen realized who the redhead was.

"Jen this is Wally West, Wally this is Jen."

Wally stared at Jen his bright blue eyes showing no recognition as he smiled and extended his hand. "Hello nice to meet you."

Jen eyed the extended hand like it was carrying the plague before saying, "Excuse me I need to use the restroom." Jen ran into her bathroom locking the door.

'It was him. Wally fucking West! Kid fucking Flash.' Jen thought as she retched into the toilet. 'He was working at the bar. That bastard! I can't believe he came here and the nerve to work where I do. He doesn't even show recognition toward me. Does he think he can ignore me! That little…' Jen retched again. "Stupid pregnancy can't wait till I get rid of this…" Jen's mumblings were cut off when Ashley knocked on the door.

"Jen it's time for dinner, will you be out soon?"

"Yeah hold on."

Jen turned the sink on to clean some of the acidic taste in her month. She also splashed water on her face before returning to the kitchen.

Her friends were chatting quietly while they ate the dinner Ashley had made. They all stopped as Jen sat in the only vacant chair, which Ashley being the little match maker had put "conveniently" across from Wally.

"Jen are you okay?" Ashley asked. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine don't worry about me." Jen replied her face like stone. "What were you talking about?"

"Oh this and that, Wally was telling us about Jump City." Charlie responded

"It sounds wonderful I hope I'll be able to visit it one day. Maybe I'll see Robin he's so dark and mysterious mmm." Charlie's jaw clenched as Ashley zoned out imaging herself being rescued by Robin and then thanking him profusely of course...

"Have you ever seen the Teen Titans?" John asked.

"Yeah I've seen them saving a bank or something heroic. They're just normal people you know?"

Jen laughed to herself. 'Psh normal people. We wish we were normal.'

"Jen what's so funny?" Ashley looked completely confused.

"Oh it's just what Wally" Jen spat his name, "said about heroes being normal people. I mean Robin has a possibility of being normal but Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash," Jen glared daggers at Wally. "They're a bunch of freaks. They could never go under cover with out being exposed."

Wally stared back at Jen with an innocent look on his face. "Well yeah I guess it would be hard for Beast Boy and Cyborg since they're way too obvious but I don't see a problem with Kid Flash."

"Really," Jen feigned innocence, "he always seemed to be the biggest freak of them all."

Jen smirked noticing the slight tick on Wally's brow. She had remembered how he hated being called a freak.

"So Wally," John jumped in noticing Jen's death glare, "is there anything else to do in Jump City besides seeing super heroes?" He had never seen Jen take such a strong dislike to a person she had just met.

"Yea there's a lot to do. It's a great city…"

"If it's so great why did you leave?" Jen asked pretending interest.

"Umm well," Wally put his hand behind his neck looking down, an obvious sign of discomfort. "I just got out of a serious relationship."

"Aww Wally what happened?" Ashley immediately sympathized with him.

"She uh She broke up with me."

Jen smirked it was obviously an uncomfortable subject for him.

"Did you fuck someone else while you were together?"

The whole table gasped staring at Jen. The two boys shrugged waiting for an answer while Ashley looked horrified. "Jen I can't believe you would say that!"

Jen looked at the table wondering what the big deal was, "I'm just curious. So is it true?"

Wally tilted his head down murmuring. "Something like that."

"So you couldn't keep it in your pants. Shame."

Wally locked eyes with Jen both hoping the other would implode.

Ashley looked at Charlie and John her eyes pleading that they do something.

"Um… Hey Wally how's Barry?"

"He's okay you know same as ever." Wally replied his eyes still locked with Jen's.

"Umm Jen," Ashley tried, "Would you like to grab some more beer?

Jen smirked, "No I don't feel like drinking."

Jen knew she couldn't last long against Wally's super speed blinking skills. Well two can play at that game she reasoned. She lightly nudged the loose end of the table near Ashley.

Ashley's elbow moved an eighth of an inch pushing her wine glass of the table and into Wally's lap.

"Shit!" Wally broke eye contact with Jen to look at the red stain on the front of his pants.

"Oh Wally I'm so sorry! If you take them off I could wash them here for you."

"No it's okay Ashley. I just remembered that I have to meet with my realtor tomorrow morning to go over the final details." He dabbed at the growing stain on his pants, "I'll see you tomorrow." Wally smiled and waved, to everyone but Jen, as he walked out of the door.

"Jen! Could you be any meaner?" Ashley yelled.

"What? All I did was ask him a question." Jen answered innocently. "That's nothing compared to what I would have done if we were alone." She mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing Ash, I'm just a little…" Jen paused trying to think what would get Ashley off her case. "I'm a little hormonal."

"Oh so you did get your period!"

"Umm yea." Jen agreed.

"That's great you know a regular cycle is…"

Charlie sang loudly interrupting Ashley's speech, "LALLALALALALALA Not listening Not listening."

"Oh suck it up Charlie. It's something that happens to every grown woman."

"Still not listening!"

"Charlie really…" As Ashley continued to educate Charlei on the ways of womanhood John sat next to Jen. "So what's wrong?"

Jen eyed him wearily, "What do you mean…?"

"Can't a friend be concerned that you almost killed someone?"

Jen laughed, "What ever do you mean?"

"You wanted to strangle Wally with your napkin. Do you have a grudge against red heads?"

"No, its just he's conceited and thinks he's gods gift to women and he's arrogant and prideful and"

"You got all that from a half hour conversation where you just glared at each other. Am I missing something? Are you secretly trained in the art of Eye Fu? Can you read what people are saying with there eyes or are you a level 7 master and can read there minds? "

Jen rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'll have to kill you know for discovering my secret."

"Then who will make you dessert? Hmm that's what I thought. Just give Wally a chance, Jen. He's not a complete ass just some of the time."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

John threw his hand to his heart. "Have I ever lied to you? Charlie, Wally and I grew up together. We went to school and couldn't be separated until one day Wally would disappear mysteriously." John's eyes fogged over a little bit. "He would never show up when we wanted him to come over, he quit all the sports teams, and he was distant. We stuck with him hoping it was just a phase… and sure enough he came back around. He's a good guy Jen, a little cocky but he's nice just give him sometime. He's always been a bit dependent on people who were close to him and I'm sure getting out of this relationship was hard."

Jen nodded reluctantly, "Okay."

John smiled, "Thanks Jen, alright I better get Charlie out of here, night Jen."

"Night John."

"Charlie let's go stop macking on Ashley."

Charlie blushed jumping up and soon walked out the door with John in tow.

Wally got home immediately stripping down to his briefs and throwing his pants in the washer. He cursed his bad luck, those were his favorite pants. They fit his ass, his waist, and hid all his other muscles with out having to be altered. They were magic!

Wally sat down on his bed his thoughts running over to the spawn of Satan that he now had to work with. He would have quit if Rich hadn't told him that Jinx was last seen in Gotham. Working at the bar would help him find out anything about Jinx he would definitely find out if she was stealing again. Wally yawned as he crawled under the covers. His thoughts roamed over to Jinx and how he would do anything to have her back.

"What is your fucking deal?" Jen yelled across the bar

"My deal! What's up with you?" Wally walked toward her.

Ashley sighed as the two blew up at each other again. Jen could be nice but she was having awful mood swings. "How long is that girls cycle…" Ashley mumbled watching Charlie cower as Jen lifted a glass to throw at Wally. Jen had a great aim but Wally was ridiculously fast. Poor Charlie had been hit twice now by Jen and that was just today.Ashley never really paid attention to when their battles would end she just knew that by John's count Jen was up by two.

"Why are you such a pain in the ass?"  
"Why are you such a man whore?"  
"I am not a man whore!"  
"Oh really?"

Charlie dumped a bucket of cold water over both thier heads. "What the hell!" They screeched in unison. "I don't pay you to fight at work i pay you to work! Jen your taking Wally with you when you go shopping today. That should be soon shouldn't it? "Yeah I was going to go soon and get back around 8:30 so I could help open. But I have to do Girl Stuff you know."

"Uh just umm tell him where the stores are and then um get your girl stuff then."

Jen grabbed the keys out of his hand, growling, "Fine, Wally get your ass in the car were going."

Wally glared at Charlie before following Jen with his red beanie on his head and loose sweatshirt around his skinny waist.

Jen had been reasonable to Wally, she had shown him where to buy the liquor, John's food stuffs, and jumbo cans of nut mix with out any yelling. Being in public they only cursed profusely under their breathe and went on their way. At 6:45 they had finished buying all of the liquor and were walking toward the next shop when Jen stopped.

"Jen what are you doing?"

"I have an appointment I need to go to Wally. Can you take care of the rest of the shopping?"

Wally gave Jen a cocky smile. "Oh so you think I can handle this?"

Jen glared, "Wally I don't have time for this! The stores on the next street a block over go do what ever you want for the next hour after you finish getting what's on the list. You see that yellow house down there." Jen pointed to the clinic. "Meet me there when you're done."

Wally mock saluted, "Aye Aye Captain."

"Just go will you!"

Wally walked off toward the next store with Jen glaring at his back. He's the one who got her in the situation and now he's walking away totally clueless about who she was. "That's love isn't it." Jen thought, "I know who he is even when he's dressed up as a civie and he can't even figure out who I am with my hair died another color."

Jen turned around and started walking toward the yellow house, alone like so many girls had done before her.

"Hi I'm Jen I have an appointment for 7:00."

"Oh, hello. Dr. Weaver is running a little behind. One of his patients delivered earlier this morning then he expected so come back with me and we'll get all set up while we wait for him."

Jen nodded, she followed the woman into a small hallway with doors on either side. She heard the excited squeals from some mothers seeing their baby for the first time. Walking further down she heard sobs from one room. The nurse smiled to her briefly when they passed this room. The nurse opened a door and led Jen in. The nurse gave her a hospital gown to change into saying she'd be back in a few minutes to clean Jen's cervix. After Jen changed she sat down with a copy of People. Flipping open to a random page she saw Richard Grayson and Korina Anderson holding hands. 'Finally…'

Wally hurried through the rest of the list as quickly as he could for a normal person. His thoughts started to drift off as he waited in line. 'She reminds me of someone just not sure who… She can be so spiteful' Wally didn't like to fight with people, part of the whole super hero thing, but she agitated him. Like she knew something he didn't. She knew just where it hurt like she knew he had a bad leg and kept kicking at it. She was a bitch, but he knew she could be nice. Only when he wasn't around did that ever happen though. Wally finished everything on the list with plenty of time to spare even though he was trying to go as slow as humanly possible.

He headed back to the yellow house Jen went into and decided to go wait for her.

Wally entered the building and walked toward the desk.

"Is Jen here?"

The young nurse who had just put Jen in her room looked up at the man.

His hair was covered by a knit cap that ended just above his eyebrows. His eyes were the color of a summer sky, bright blue. His smile was cocky, like he knew she was checking him out and she was.

"Yes I'm sure she was waiting for you." 'Lucky bitch,' she thought, "Follow me."

Wally looked at the lady questioningly. "Shouldn't I wait out here? It's her appointment and all…"

The nurse grabbed his well sculpt arm and tugged him toward the back hallway.

"Nonsense, come on."

Jen looked up from her magazine as the nurse walked in with Wally.

"What are you doing here?!" Jen yelled.

The nurse mistook Jen's anger for excitement.

"He came to support you! I think it's cute that the Father is here to support you through this tough decision."

Jen paled as Wally stared at her in disbelief.

"I'll be going now." The nurse smiled walking out quickly letting the two have their privacy.

Jen glared at Wally who was still trying to put everything together, "Will you please leave now?"

"Does Ashley know? Or John or Charlie?"

Jen glared "No, it's my problem no one needs to know except mine."

Wally leaned against the door, "You're right it is your problem that you got knocked up."

"You bastard! You don't know what its like to find out that you're alone and pregnant. You don't know what it feels like to know that the father of this child is in love with a bimbo. The man I once…" Jen broke off.

Wally's voice softened "You don't have to do this all by yourself. Ashley, John, and Charlie love you. We're a big family. We'll all be there to help you."

"You don't understand! I can't have a baby. I couldn't support it and…"

"Cut the bull shit Jen. You know everyone would help you. What's the real reason you don't want to have the baby? I don't think it's motherhood you're worried about… but then again you're not very nurturing."

Jen threw her magazine at him, "I can be very nurturing, thank you very much. You're just an asshole."

Wally chuckled "I guess that's true." The corners of Jen's mouth lifted briefly. "So what's the real reason?"

Jen thought about it, really thought. It had always occurred to her that the baby might have super speed. She wouldn't be able to hide him from his father forever if he became a superhero. But the other reason was more difficult especially when the father of the child was in the room with you.

"After what the asshole did to me I didn't want to be reminded of him, at all. I wanted to rid everything that he had ever touched out of my life, including this baby. I didn't want to be another young mother raising her child alone especially his."

Wally flinched, "Was he really that bad?"

Jen stared at him in awe. Did he still not know who she was? Jen turned mumbling the next few sentences making it hard for Wally to hear, "I loved him ever since I first laid eyes on him. I thought he was the one for me. I loved him and I gave myself to him and then one day I saw him fucking a slut in our bed."

The story hit near home. He stared at Jen, really stared at her for the first time, she looked like Jinx. They both had the same style, same bone structure, they had the same grimace too he noticed. Wally shook it off the similarity as a coincidence at most. But Jen had made Wally picture Jinx in that position. Wally became shocked and upset at Jen's actions.

"So you're taking your anger out on an innocent child just because of his father? I made mistakes in my previous relationship stupid fucking mistakes that resulted in me losing someone I love. If she had ever gotten pregnant I would want to know. Even if I hated her I would still take the baby in. It would be evidence that what we had was real brief but real. I would love that child just as I had loved her."

Jen looked at Wally, angry and upset that he was talking about that skank. She glared at him. His blue eyes locked with hers, boring into her soul, like he knew who she was. She broke eye contact staring at her clothes. They stood there in silence until Jen spoke softly.

"Could you leave, I need to get changed." Jen didn't look up until she heard the door close. She didn't want him to see her cry

Wally saw a Doctor approaching Jen's room as he exited out of it.

"Are you Jen's Doctor?"

"Yes I am," He extended a hand which Wally shook; "Dr. Weaver's the name."

"Wally West. She changed her mind."

"She did, did she? That's good she'll be a great mom." Dr. Weaver thought for a minute, "Are you the father?"

"No, I'm a friend."

Dr. Weaver nodded, "Well I should check in with Jen." He paused for a moment before opening the door. "Take good care of her, she's special."

Wally nodded as the doctor went to see Jen.

**A/N:** I am sooooo sorry I apologize profusely (gets on hands and knees begging forgiveness) I've just been soo busy with school, if I make high honors my parents will buy me an I book so I've been working my buns off. I will try and have the next chapter up before Jan 2. I apologize again.

Thanks for the Reviews this is the most I've ever received! I really appreciate the constructive criticism Thanks again!

Shay


	5. Author's Note

I'm so sorry I had to do this. Right now I'm writing on my new mac!!!!!!!! >squeels< But of course right as I get my mac it's time for Lax and A.P tests! It looks like the only time I will be able to update this story is after May 18th when water polo, A.P tests, and lax are finished I'm so sorry you guys i know i hate when authors go on hiatus but i promise you all that I will finish this story... I just need some time... Thank Yu for all the reviews they mean the world to me! Thank You, Shay 


End file.
